Motion picture film is commonly reproduced on a film printer. It is important to clean the film before it is exposed in the printer, especially since thousands of copies may be made from a single negative. Fine dust particles are inherently present in the film when it comes from the manufacturer. The film also can get dirty during copying, from contact with film drive rollers in the printer. Dirt particles become lodged in the perforations along each edge of the film, and these dirt particles can find their way onto the exposure areas of the film when running through a printer, or even a film cleaning machine. It is important to remove dirt particles from the film as completely as possible in order to ensure quality reproductions in the film copies.